In general, as to vehicle running, drive wheels may go into a skid in some cases when a vehicle suddenly accelerates or when the vehicle is running on a low μ road surface. The skid of the drive wheels as described above impairs vehicle running stability, and hence development of a traction control of judging a skid of drive wheels to restrict a drive torque has been advanced. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-112973 describes a traction control of judging occurrence of a skid when an angular acceleration of a drive shaft that transmits power to drive wheels exceeds a predetermined threshold value, to restrict a drive torque. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-112973 also describes that, even when the angular acceleration of the drive shaft exceeds the predetermined threshold value, in a case where a driving state of a vehicle is judged to be a state where the angular acceleration of the drive shaft varies independently of a skid, the restriction of the drive torque is prohibited.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-112973